


One, Two, Three

by hchollym



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Mild Angst, Miscommunication, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sexual Content, Threesome, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: Steve just wants Peter, Peter just wants Tony, and Tony just wants sex.In other words, the three of them suck at communication.





	One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Раз-два-три](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962381) by [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik)



> This is just a little something that I had a sudden inspiration to write. I just can’t stop torturing my favorite characters. *sighs* Oh well. 
> 
> As always, I’m ignoring Infinity Wars (*runs somewhere and cries*). 
> 
> Also, I never explicitly state Peter’s age in the story, but I’m writing it with the idea that he is at least 17, so there is nothing illegal happening.

Peter is on his hands and knees, being pounded into from behind by Tony. The man’s grip is tight on his hips, and Peter knows that it will leave a bruise. He moans at the thought, his body bouncing from the force of Tony’s thrusts. He can hear balls slapping against his ass, and he loves it more than he ever thought he would. It is obscenely dirty, and yet incredibly erotic. 

Peter’s hypersensitive hearing can pick up the sound of Tony’s shallow breathing, and he is imagining the sweat running down the older man’s chest. Tony’s heartrate is fast, and his thrusts are punishing and unrelenting. He is hitting a spot inside of Peter that is overly sensitive, almost painful, and Peter alternates between pushing back against him and trying to pull away. 

His entire body feels warm, and his head is fuzzy. He’s always wanted Tony; from the moment he saw the man sitting in his living room. Even before that, the man had been the star of every single one of Peter’s fantasies. He would always pretend that it was Tony’s hand on his prick or Tony’s fingers up his ass whenever he touched himself. He can’t believe that this is actually happening. It is perfect. 

Well, almost perfect. 

He focuses his attention on the cock in front of him, swollen and glistening with Peter’s spit. Steve is looking down at Peter intently, biting his lip and never breaking eye contact. It is a little intimidating, and Peter closes his eyes to focus on bringing pleasure to the other man in the room. 

When Tony had suggested a threesome, both Peter and Steve had been obviously torn, but Peter had wanted to be with Tony so badly that he was willing to take whatever he could get – even if he had to share him. Steve must have felt the same way, because he agreed after Peter did. 

Even so, it is strange giving a blowjob to Captain America. It isn’t that Peter isn’t attracted to him, because of course Steve is gorgeous. It’s just that he _really_ wants this to be private between him and Tony. 

He swallows past the disappointment, sucking on the tip of Steve’s prick, tongue flicking over the slit. He can hear Steve’s sharp intake of breath, feeling giddy that he can arouse the other man so much. Peter is glad that he isn’t so distracted by Tony’s prick filling him up that he forgets Steve. This is really happening, and he is going to ride it out as long as he can. 

...

Steve is breathing heavily, his eyes focusing on the man below him. Peter is gorgeous. His skin is flushed, his hair messy and tousled wonderfully. His plump pink lips are swollen and wrapped around Steve’s cock. Steve is biting his lip, using all of his willpower not to finish yet. It would be easier if he just looked away, but he can’t. He doesn’t want to miss one second of this. 

He tries to ignore the way Peter’s body is being thrust towards him by the man behind him; he tries to imagine that it is just him and Peter in the room. He wants to believe that he is the one causing the man below him to moan and writhe. 

When Tony suggested a threesome, Steve had thought he was crazy. Of course he wanted Peter – which Tony knew – but sharing him with Tony? That was something that he wasn’t sure he was comfortable with. Yet when Peter had agreed, Steve couldn’t find it in himself to say no. This was his chance, and he was willing to take whatever he could get – even if he had to share him. 

Peter moves his lips down until Steve’s entire cock is encased in the delicious heat of Peter’s mouth. Steve swallows, caressing his hand through the boy’s soft hair and whispering out encouragement. 

“So good, Peter. You’re so wonderful,” Steve is practically babbling, but he doesn’t care. Peter’s hands come up to massage his balls, and Steve gasps. His back arches slightly, and he bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

The heat is coiling in his belly fiercely, and as much as he tries to stave off his pending orgasm, he is failing. Peter moans, sending vibrations down his shaft. Peter looks up at Steve at the same time, and Steve is done for. 

He can’t hold back any longer as his orgasm is ripped from him, his whole body shuddering as he forgets to breathe. Peter swallows every drop, sucking him until he is thoroughly spent, and Steve feels his entire body melt and relax. He looks down at Peter adoringly, his hands still carding through the younger man’s hair.

...

Tony watches as Steve gently pulls Peter up so that their lips meet for the first time. He sees Steve’s sharp intake of breath, his hands wrapping around Peter’s back to hold him up against the force of Tony fucking his ass. Their tongues swirl around one another, tasting, exploring. It is beautiful. 

The two are so wonderfully perfect for each other that it is almost sickening. Tony had seen the way Steve looked at Peter, and he knew that Peter was a fan of Captain America’s, so it wasn’t hard to put two and two together. They were practically made for one another. 

Hell, they even grew up close to the same neighborhood. They were both moral compasses, strong yet gentle, and they were both selfless in their protection of others. They were even both innocent and old-fashioned, both blushing and shy about sexual matters. It was like the two of them were a match made in heaven.

They were obviously both pining over each other, and all they needed was a little push to get them together. Tony was more than happy to offer that. He can’t deny that he is being slightly selfish in his plan; he’s sure there are ways that he could have gotten them together that didn’t involve him in bed with them. But he was doing something nice, so why shouldn’t he get something out of it? 

Peter’s body is glorious, so young and unblemished, and yet so strong and toned. Tony has admired his ass probably more times than he should have, but he can’t help it. He loves fucking the younger man until he is keening, watching him fall into Steve. He loved watching Steve’s cock slide in and out of those gorgeous lips. It was one of the sexiest sights that he had ever seen. 

Yet watching them kiss, Tony suddenly feels like he is intruding. It is intimate and personal; no doubt something they had both wanted for a long time. He focuses on the boy’s willing body below him, one hand moving to rub up his back and spine, and Peter shivers. He pounds into him faster, wrapping one hand below him to grasp Peter’s cock. 

Peter is gasping, mumbling incoherently at this point against Steve’s lips, and Steve is holding him to keep him steady as he whispers encouragements to Peter. Tony feels his balls retracting, and he swipes his thumb over Peter’s slit. The younger man cries out, body convulsing as his seed shoots across Tony’s hand and the bed. 

His hole tightens around Tony’s cock, and the older man groans, spilling himself inside Peter. Their breathing returns to normal eventually, but there is an awkward tension in the air now that the deed is done. 

...

Steve feels the awkward tension, trying to determine what to do next. He wants nothing more than to pull Peter against him and hold the boy in his arms, kissing languidly until they both fall asleep. He just wishes that Tony would leave.

...

Peter isn’t sure what to do now. He knows what he _wants_ to do, and that is curl up next to Tony and listen to the sound of his heartbeat until they both fall asleep in one another’s embrace. He just wishes that Steve would leave. 

...

Tony feels accomplished now that he has finally gotten the two lovebirds together, but he does regret that he won’t be able to join them again. It had been rather intense and incredible. Still, it is probably time for him to go, but he can’t help but wishing that he could stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
